Tell Me How Much You Love Me
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Takes place right after New Moon, before Eclipse. Bella reflects on her relationship with Edward, and realizes there are some things that they need to agree on.


**Hey! I'm back with a new story! Right now, it's a oneshot, but if you random people want it continued, I may continue it.**

**Disclaimer:Me no own.**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my bed, waiting for Edward to come. Every night, he still came to my room, despite any protests I may have. He would kiss me and sing me to sleep. But I still couldn't forget what he had said to me months ago in the forest, when he said he didn't want me. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what Edward did, I was still partially convinced this was all a dream. It never made sense for Edward to love me. I knew that. I had still hoped, maybe irrationally, that it was true. That he truly still cared. Now I wasn't sure at all. I found myself doubting that the Cullens had ever came back to Forks. Maybe this was all in my head, a byproduct of the insanity I felt when Edward was gone. Maybe I had retreated into my own mind, unable to cope with everything, and made this all up.

There was a slight breeze, then Edward was at my side, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello, dearest," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away. Edward's expression turned to confused.

"Edward," I started, then my voice broke. I found myself sobbing onto his shirt while Edward rocked me and murmured comforting things in my ear.

"Bella, darling. What is it?" Edward asked when my tears finally stopped.

"Edward, I feel lost. I feel like I'll float away in my own head if I can't find something to anchor myself with," I said, my head still buried in his chest.

"Anchor yourself on me," Edward replied, gently tilting my head up so he could look at me.

"Edward, I can't." Edward looked hurt. I hastened to explain myself. "If I was sure that you were real, that this was all true, I would do it in an instant. But I'm not. Whenever you leave me, however temporarily, I feel terrified that once I let you out of my sight, you'll disappear again. Or that I'll wake up, and find that this was all a dream."

"What can I do to make you believe I'm real?" Edward asked.

"Why do you love me?" I countered.

Edward chuckled, but the sound seemed forced. "Bella, there are too many reasons to count. You're beautiful on both the inside and the outside, and you love me for who I truly am, not for my looks or my wealth. But those are only two examples out of many. You're my sweet Bella, and I will always love you."

"How much?" I asked.

"What?"

"How much do you love me?" I clarified.

"More than you could ever know," Edward replied, leaning down to kiss me again. I still turned away. Edward's eyes filled with pain. "Bella, my sweet Bella, how will I ever get you to trust me again?" he whispered brokenly.

Tears slid down my cheeks at the heartbreak in his voice. "Edward, I love you."

"That didn't answer the question," Edward replied.

"Edward..."

"You're avoiding it," he murmured in my ear. "What can I do to make you trust me again?"

I still didn't answer, but instead turned and pressed my lips against Edward's with a newfound urgency. This time, he was the one to pull away.

"Bella, answer me. I can't stand you not trusting me. How can I stop it. How can I earn back your trust?"

"You will never leave me again, no matter what your reason is," I mumbled, pressing my head against his marble chest. "You will always stay with me unless I tell you to leave, which will never happen. Edward, I don't care if being with you is putting me in danger. I knew that it would be hard for us to be together when you told me your secret. I knew a romance between a vampire and a human would be difficult. I didn't care. You shouldn't either. Not everything is your fault, Edward. And, you have to promise me, no matter what is happening, you will never tell me to leave you. Even if only one of us could survive something by running, you won't make me. We will face our destiny together, no matter what."

"Bella," Edward murmured. "I can't put you in danger like that. I can't agree."

"Then I'll never be able to trust you," I murmured, pulling away from Edward on the bed. My heart felt like it was breaking as I did so, but I couldn't be with someone I couldn't trust.

"Bella, you're breaking my heart," Edward whispered brokenly. I knew that, if he could cry, he would be. I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Agree, Edward. It's the only way I can trust you fully."

Edward looked at me. "I agree," he whispered in a voice I could barely hear. "I don't want to, but I will." He took a deep breath I knew he didn't need. "I will never leave you, or make you leave me, no matter what."

"Thank you," I murmured softly, then locked my lips on Edward's. We kissed until I had to come up for breath. When I broke the kiss, Edward just moved his lips down my neck, to the hollow of my throat. I gasped as his icy hands pulled my to him more tightly. I pulled his face back to face mine and kissed his lips again.

When the kiss finally ended, Edward moved to allow me to lie down on the bed properly. As I pulled myself under the covers, Edward hummed my lullaby softly until I fell asleep.

**Anyone want it continued?**


End file.
